1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device that includes separable and independently operable personal digital assistant and mobile communications device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal digital assistants or pocket personal computers have evolved to become effective tools to manage personal daily transactions due to the conveniences in carrying and data access via the Internet, whereby a personal digital assistant may be coupled to the Internet via a mobile phone connected to a wireless communications network to conduct information transmission.
A conventional integrated product in accordance with the afore said idea can be designed to integrate a circuit functioning as a mobile phone to a personal digital assistant or to add functions of a personal digital assistant to a mobile phone, such as a smart phone. However, the conventional integrated product generally has a relatively large size, thereby resulting in inconvenience when carrying the same. Moreover, the conventional integrated product cannot be split into an independent personal digital assistant or mobile phone such that, no matter which function is needed, the user must carry the integrated product as a whole, thereby resulting in limited flexibility during use.